Amo de Hermanos
by sioamichi-chan
Summary: como es pocible que ahora me de cuanta que la persona que creia amar, ahora la quiero como a un amigo y a la que odiaba ahora la amo, odio este me confunde. ItaSasu lemmon lean porfa es mi primer insesto.


**Los personajes de naruto no me pertenecen, si me pertenecieran parecería más un manicomio que una serie de anime.**

**Notas de Sioamichi-Chan: bueno este oneshot se me ocurrió anoche, mientras intentaba dormir, y ya se PERSIMO TITULO!! Es mi primer ItaSasu que escribo y debe estar terrible pero espero les guste, me gusta mucho esta pareja pero nunca pensé que acabaría escribiendo algo así. Le cambie un poco la personalidad a Itachi y pido perdón -.- pero es como me salio!! De verdad si me quieren matar lo entenderé!!**

**Advertencias: Lemmon, Incesto, Yaoi (relaciones homosexuales entre hombres), shota y creo que U.A O.o?? Así que ya saben si no les gusta no lean!! Òó ahorren el disgusto a ustedes y a mi, a los menores de edad están bajo su propio riego yo ya advertí .**

**Dedicado: A Todas la que lo lean!! Gracias por el sacrificio!! Ahora antes de que me maten por tantas chorradas el fic!!O.**

-Diálogos-

-"pensamientos"-

"**Palabras sarcásticas en el texto".**

_Narración en primera persona de sasuke._

Narraciones mías.

**Amor De Hermanos**

By Sioamichi-chan

_Llevamos más de dos meses en Konoha, itachi y yo fuimos perdonados por nuestra traición a la aldea, y ahora que lo tengo conmigo nunca había sido tan feliz, la razón por la cual yo odiaba a mi aniki no era el hecho de haber acecinado a todo nuestro clan, sino por haberme abandonado haberme dejado solo aquí, ya que de no haber sido el quien acecinara a nuestro clan hubiera sido yo al enterarme que querían matar a mi mejor amigo sin una razón balido para eso solo por temor y estupidos rencores sin sentido hacia al zorro de nueve colas, además del hecho que mi padre siempre me ah odiado al igual que a mi hermano, se merecía haber sido acecinado por su propia sangre._

_Itachi y yo nos tratamos como siempre, casi no hablamos y cuando lo hacemos nos insultamos o decimos solo estupideces sin mucho sentido, pero cuando lo tengo cerca me siento bien y hace algunos días me di cuanta que itachi me llama la atención como algo más que un hermano, hace unos días cundo llegaba de hablar con la vieja borracha fue que me di cuanta de todo. _

Flash Back

El Uchiha menor caminaba tranquila y pausadamente por las calles de Konoha en dirección al barrio Uchiha a la casa que compartía con su _"odioso aniki" _iba llegando a la mansión hundido en sus pensamientos esa vieja borracha por fin había traído buenas noticias no tendrían ni el ni su hermano que ser vigilados por un AMBU de ahora en adelante, eso le había alegrado el día y nada cambiaria ello, sin darse cuanta ya se encontraba en al entrada de su casa, abrió la puerta y entro, se saco los zapatos y camino hacia el interior.

-Llegué- soltó en un voz alta para que su hermano lo escuchara, pero sin denotar mucho animo.

-Bienvenido ototo- soltó burlón mientras aparecía caminando por el pasillo con todo su pecho y cabello húmedo, con solo puestos unos pantalones de algodón negros -¿qué te dijo la vieja esa?- pregunto con calma, más Sasuke no reaccionaba.

-"dios, dios, dios… que rayos me pasa no puedo dejar de mirarlo, su pecho esta húmedo seguro que recién sale de la ducha…Mmm se be tan devorable… PERO QUE DEMONIOS PIENSO ES MI HERMANO, Sasuke cálmate respira, no lo veas no lo veas"- mientras Sasuke intentaba calmarse ante tan infartante imagen (XDD quiero estar ahí) su rostro permaneció imperturbable, a no ser por el pequeño rubor imperceptible que cubría sus mejillas.

-Ototo-Baka ¿me contestas o que?- pregunto exasperado Itachi.

-Eres un impaciente, solo me dijo que ya no tenemos niñera, ¡aunque creo que tu todavía la nenecitas!-declaro con sorna.

-¡El que necesita niñera eres tu niñato!- sonrió triunfante.

- Mejor cállate yo no soy el que necesita que le recuerden ir a la peluquería, pareces mujer con el pelo largo-

-Hm- no respondió prefrió cederle _"esta_ _Victoria_" a su ototo, pero no seria tan fácil la próxima estaba cansado y no quería discutir mas, se sentó en el sofá y encendió el televisor, viendo como a su lado el Uchiha menor se acomodaba con una sonrisa arrogante en los labios.

No hablaron mas, Itachi comenzó a cambiarle a los canales aburrido y dejo una película que le pareció interesante, al rato el mayor se levantó de su asiento.

-¿adonde vas?- pregunto con vos neutra.

-Al baño, que ahora tengo que darte explicaciones Sasu-chan- contesto con burla y arrogancia.

-Grrrrr- gruño no muy contento con el apodo.

Giro nuevamente la vista a la pantalla del televisor y se dio cuenta que algo no andaba bien, no supo en que momento pero de golpe apareció un hombre abrazado a otro hombre mientras le confesaba que lo amaba se comenzaban a besar, se puso completamente rojo de la vergüenza y desvió la mirada hacia otra parte pensando que solo seria eso –"¡Itachi tanto demoras en el baño acaso te fuiste por el inodoro!"-cando devolvió la mirada al aparato todo su cuerpo se tenso, en la pantalla aparecían los mismos hombres entrando a un cuarto mientras intentaban por todos los medios arrancarse la ropa mutuamente y caían en la cama uno sobre el otro y se besaban con desesperación, Sasuke reacciono e intento desesperado cambiar de canal antes de que Itachi volviera y lo encontrará mirando esas cosas pero en su arrebato, poco propio en él, el control callo al piso bajo un sillón cerca de donde estaba, bufo molesto y se arrodillo en el suelo buscando el mando a distancia (con el culito en dirección al pasillo XD) cuando escucho un gemido proveniente del televisor.

-mmm... Sssii Hazlo de una vez... Hazlo...¡¡siiii!!- sasuke se desespero mas buscando el control mientras sentía como cierta parte de el se despertaba ante tales ruiditos, mientras tanto en el marco de la puerta que da al pasillo Itachi contemplaba la escena con un hilito de sangre bajando de su nariz producto de combinar la vista del trasero del menor con los excitantes ruidos de la película, finalmente Sasuke encontró el mando y apago el televisor de golpe.

-Oye estaba viendo eso- Itachi se hizo notar observando el enrojecido rostro de su hermanito menor que lo miraba entre sorprendido, avergonzado y enfadado.

-Espera un minuto, Aniki pervertido ¡¡tu sabias que era una película erótica gay!!- afirmo molesto.

-Puede ser, hm- no dijo mas nada, se acerco lo mas que pudo a el asta casi rozar sus rostros-"dios, dios, Itachi esta muy cerca… maldito ¡bésame de una vez y no me tortures!"- la mente de Sasuke gritaba entonces el mayor aprovecho y le arrebato el control de las manos recostándose de nuevo en el sofá y prendiendo la televisión en el canal que estaba mirando antes de retirarse para ir al baño sin prestarle atención al orto que con un bufido de molestia se alejo con rapidez tratando de que el pelilargo no notase el pequeño problema que estaba surgiendo entre sus piernas.

Fin del Flash Back

_Desde entonces e tenido sueños con el, y cada vez que lo veo cuando se levanta con los boxers negros ayustados a su cuerpo casi pierdo la cabeza, ese día de la película me encerré en mi habitación, entre el baño y me masturbe pensando en mi aniki esta que me corrí diciendo su nombre esto es vergonzoso no me puede estar pasando a mi, soy Uchiha Sasuke no una colegiala calenturienta, además todavía tengo la duda de si el noto algo de lo que me paso esa noche._

En ese momento la puerta de la habitación se abrió sobresaltando al azabache menor que guardo el diario entre sus manos bajo la almohada lo más rápido que pudo.

-Ototo, te buscan en la entrada- interrumpió itachi

-hm podrías golpear al menos aniki- contesto molesto

-hm-

En la entrada, un chico rubio de ojos azul cielo esperaba pacientemente a su mejor amigo luego de unos minutos el azabache se encontraba frente a el.

-Hola- grito feliz el rubio

-Hm ¿qué quieres dobe?- pregunto tan _"cariñoso"_ como siempre.

-Mm… pues es que… Oye tengo que necesitar algo para venir a verte- preguntó bastante nervioso.

Goton enorme en la cabeza de sasuke- Yo no he dicho eso dobe-

-Cállate teme si necesitó algo, pues veras… es que... Pues-

-quieres decirme ya que te pasa usuratonkachi- con la vena que estalla en su frente.

-Es que… bueno discutí muy fuerte con Gaara... La mitad de mi departamento esta destrozado, tardaran en arreglarlo y pensaba que talvez... Si no te molesta ni a ti ni a itachi…. Me... me podría quedar aquí- concluyo mientras enrojecía completamente, Sasuke quedo desconcertado, ¿porque querría el dobe vivir con ellos teniendo en cuanta que tanto su hermano como el habían intentado matarlo tantas veces?

-Y… ¿porque aquí y no con Sakura o Iruka-sensei?- pregunto por inercia sin siquiera proponérselo.

-Si te molesta pues entonces dime que no teme- dijo ofendido el kitsune.

-No es que me moleste uzuratonkachi, solo me sorprende que vinieras a pedir asilo aquí.- reconoció bajito.

-Es que la pelea con gaara… pues... Es que es muy celoso…- una sonrisa maliciosa y zorruna cruzó su rostro- creo que me pedirá perdón si se entera que estoy viviendo con tigo…. cree que me gustas, por eso discutimos esta mañana- reconoció lo ultimo avergonzado y muy bajito.

-………- Sasuke estaba muy sorprendido como para responderle algo al rubito, a si que sonrió con arrogancia y asintió con la cabeza.

-mm ¿eso quiere decir que me quedo?- pregunto con inseguridad.

-Claro, dobe me encantaría ver la cara del mapache cuando piense que le quite a su noviecito.-

-Sasuke... Conozco esa cara…. No no no no no no no no no no lo harás, ¿Sasuke que tienes pensado hacer?- comenzó a gritar desperado ante esa mirada que el conocía bien y nada bueno pasaba a través de la cabeza del menor de los Uchiha, para cualquiera parecería inexpresiva pero ese brillo en sus ojos no significaba nada bueno, y sumado a su sonrisa algo sádica aunque apenas perceptible esto acabaría mal.

-No hace falta que grites uzuratonkachi, estoy parado en frente de ti además no le hará daño al mapache sin cejas rarito ¡conocer mas de cerca lo celos!- su sonrisa de medio lado se amplio.

-No, pedazo de teme ni se te – pero el azabache menos se había escabullido y salido de la mansión tan rápido que el ninja numero uno en sorprender a al gente quedó sorprendido y enfadado.

-grrrrr maldito sasuke- refunfuño entre dientes, mientras itachi lo miraba divertido desde las escaleras (oye que itachi aparece siempre de espía para mi que es chusma! XD) se coloco al lado del rubio.

-Así que tendré un zorrito de mascota por un tiempo- comento con sorna, desde que Itachi regreso a la aldea junto a su hermano lo primero que hizo fue hablar a solas con Naruto, es mas había utilizado su sharingan para hablar con el en otra dimensión (sin provocarle ningún daño aclaro por las dudas ¬¬) para pedirle perdón por todo lo que le había echo sufrir y decirle que lo apreciaba (a su manera) y a pesar de sus mutuos cometarios mordaces se habían vuelto buenos amigos, Naruto le contó que estaba perdidamente enamorado de Gaara primero Itachi se burlo de el con palabras como "eres maricon" y luego en tono serio aunque iba en broma "mas vale seas seme el único que te puede estrenar soy yo y/o mi ototo-baka" no se veían mucho pero se apreciaban y el escuchar que Naruto viviría con el en su casa le agrado, lo que no le agrado fueron las razones por las que lo hacia.

-Pues... Eso párese- contesto triste, eso izó que a al moreno mayor le entraran ganas de estrangulara a cierto mapache.- espera un minuto ¿¿A quien le llamas zorro!?- grito eufórico el rubito- Además yo no soy mascota de nadie.- concluyo asiéndose el ofendido-hum loco frustrado- murmuro.

Itachi se lo quedó mirando sin decir una palabra, sabia que Naruto no se encontraba bien, por mas que este fingiera, miro hacia la puerta serrada- ¿Adonde se metió mi ototo?-pregunto al aire.

-ashhh el teme de sasuke, se fue a buscar a mi Gaa-koi pero no tengo idea de que planea hacer, solo espero que no empeore las cosas porque esta vez si que ¡¡lo mato!!- respondió la pregunta echa. Itachi lo miro-"muy bien, sasuke dale su merecido al infeliz que lastima a tu amado, no entiendo porque tenias que dejarlo aquí por mi, mira lo que has perdido por tu estupido orgullo, si tanto le quieres porque dejaste que ese mapache rarito te lo arrebatase, mira ahora el se peleo con ese kage y te busca a ti y te tienes que aguantar, no te entiendo y no lo voy a entender nunca lo digo y lo repito eres un BAKA por no saber lo que tienes a delante, bueno creo que viene de familia"- pensó entristecido mientras las imágenes de un rostro aparecían en su mente y se quedaba enganchado de la imagen.

-blabalablabalbla-naruto seguía hablando pero el ni cuenta de lo que decía estaba en su mundo contemplando aquel rostro infantil que aparecía en su mente y que tanto amaba, sin embargó jamás le demostró su cariño y jamás lo aria como el quería hacerlo, era incorrecto.

-¡¡ITACHI, NO M E ESTAS ESCUCHANDO!!- protesto molesto el rubio molesto, el contándole lo que paso con su Gaara y el orto en la novena nube de valencia pensado dios sabrá que cosas.

-Naruto no hace falta que grites, mira dormirás al lado de mi cuarto.- sentencio.

-¡No porque yo quería dormir al lado del cuarto de Sasu-chan!- pico, sabia perfectamente que el mayor era tremendamente celoso de su ototo a pesar de que disimulará bien había notado que cada vez que el se encontraba cerca de Sasuke el pelilargo lo miraba con ganas de matarlo.

-A que se debe eso, tienes novio, a pesar de que estén paliados, acaso quieres algo con MI hermanito- el tono sobre protector con la mirada acecina con sharingan incluido dejo en claro que la idea de que el rubio durmiera cerca del pelo pincho no le gustaba en lo mas mínimo.

-jajaja eres condenadamente celoso, no me creo que alguna vez ayas querido matar a Sasuke de verdad- inmediatamente se tapo la boca -"¿¡que demonios he dicho!?"- el sabia perfectamente que ese era un tema muy delicado a tratar con el pelilargo el nunca se había perdonado el hacer sufrir tanto a su adorado hermanito.

-No te preocupes naru, acompáñame.- tomo de la mano a naruto y la llevo hacia su propio cuarto, Itachi solo se comportaba de esta forma con el rubio el tenia muchas caras deferentes, podía ser condenadamente frió e inexpresivo, podía ser molesto y odioso pero tratable y podía ser una persona normal que demuestra sus ideas y su sentimientos pero esto ultima personalidad solo aparecía con el Utzumaki.

Naruto siguió a Itachi si se comportaba así algo andaba mal así que no opuso resistencia entraron en la habitación del pelilargo, este serró con llave y miro al muchacho que lo contemplaba preocupado.

-Naruto, necesito hablar sobre algo que quedara aquí entre tu, yo y estas cuatro paredes, de lo contrario estas mas que muerto.- sentencio serio y desesperado a la vez la mecha de sentimientos en la voz del Uchiha hizo que un escalofrió lo recorriera de pies a cabeza esto era grabe.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_Demonios, no entiendo que rayos me pasa, salí de mi casa con la intención de alardearle al maldito mapache que le quite a su novio, pero cuando lo vi solo pude rebajarlo con odio tomarlo llevarlo lejos y gritarle que no se merecía a Naruto, que no tenia porque desconfiar de el y que con esto lo hacia tremendamente infeliz, que Naruto no sentía nada por mi que lo amaba a el y que yo no tengo ningún interés en el dobe. Lo más raro de todo, donde quedo todo eso que yo sentía por el dobe, siempre pensé que lo amaba sin embargo aun siento que puedo dar todo por el aun sufro cuando lo veo mal, pero ya no estoy seguro de amarlo, no creo que lo que siento por el sea mas fuerte que el cariño fraternal de un amigo o un hermano, pero que demonios no puedo hablar de cariño de hermanos cuando sueño que mi hermano me folla todas la malditas noches, esto me confunde demasiado ni siquiera se a donde estoy yendo ni en que momento entre al parque, esto es desesperante quizás me este volviendo loco y necesite un psiquiatra, bah como si yo le fuera a contar a un desconocido lo que me pasa para que el me diga que es lo que me pasa cuando ni yo lo entiendo.-Maldita sea-lo eh dicho en vos alta pero es que ya no me puedo quedar tranquilo, al que supuesta mente amaba ahora me doy cuanta que solo lo quiero como a un amigo y a la persona que odiaba no me la puedo sacar de la cabeza un minuto.-Ashh- necesito hablar con alguien o me desquiciaré, ya se quizás con sakura, no mejor no a veces creo que aun esta detrás de mi y me da la sensación de que me matará si se entera de lo de lo que me pasa. Ya se quizás kakashi-sensei, si claro el solo me dará un libro de ese pervertido sannin y dirá cualquier cantidad de guarradas que no me servirán mas que para terminar teniendo fantasías peores._

_-Auch- me choque con algo, levanto la mirada hay no es Hinata pobre, a ayudo a levantarse ella no tiene la culpa que mi cabeza este en atraparte pero la miro frió como siempre-Mira por donde caminas Hinata-_

-yo… lo… Lo lamento mucho Sasuke-sama-_ se ha disculpado ahora juega con sus dedos y se sonroja, creo que quiere decirme algo pero como siempre vacila y comienza jugar con sus dedos, la miro extrañado no suelo hablar con ella pero algo me dice que al lo mejor esta vez podría hacer una excepción._

_-¿Que sucede Hinata-sama?- se estremeció y levanto la mirada sonrojándose más._

-Sasuke yo se que nosotros no solemos hablar pero te gustaría caminar un rato a mi lado, no quiero estar sola- _las mejillas se le encendieron tanto que párese como si le hubieran tirado un torro de pintura roja._

_-De acuerdo- no digo más y empiezo a caminar ella esta a mi lado._

-Sasuke nuevamente me disculpo por chocarte es que estoy muy distraída últimamente.- _la miro un minuto y luego miro al cielo._

_-No hace falta que te disculpes tanto hinata, ya paso la verdad también estoy muy distraído- no se que es lo que me impulsa a hablar con ella pero creo que puedo confesarle esto sin ser juzgado de insentuoso pervertido_.

-Sasuke no sueles ser muy distraído… si... Si perdonas mi atrevimiento… que es lo que te... distrae- _ya empezó a tartamudear de nuevo ya recuerdo porque no hablo con ella me desespera que sea tan tímidas, me detengo y ella también lo hace me siento en una banca del parque y ella se sienta a mi lado._

_-Hinata, si te cuento esto, la verdad no tengo idea de porque es así que te pido no cuentes nada de lo que te valla a decir.- no se si eh sido ya el que dijo eso no planee lo que dije simplemente lo dije. _

-ha…hai- _asiente no muy segura creo que mi porte frió la asusta, y ella a pesar de ser tan tímida es una gran ninja no le entiendo y creo que nunca lo entenderé, mis labio se entreabren y la verdad ni siquiera yo se lo que voy a decir._

_-la verdad es que me siento raro con respecto a una persona que me esta volviendo loco, no la puedo sacar de mi cabeza, pero se que esto esta mal, no puedo tener una relación con ella, ni siquiera se porque digo esto una relación por favor, las pocas beses que hablamos no insultamos- comencé a hablar chorradas así que me calle molesto con migo mismo que pasa con mi auto control._

_Hinata me esta mirando confundida quizás tratando de asimilar lo que le dije lo sabia cree que estoy completamente loco-_Sasuke estas hablando como si estuvieras completamente enamorado- _ese susurro me hizo mirarla fijo, que rayos dijo que estoy enamorado de mi hermano, es decir tiene un cuerpo de infarto y es comprensible lo de mis sueños lo quiero pero de ahí a amarlo, o quizás tanga razón dios no se que hacer._

_-No se si lo que dijiste es cierto ese es el problema, no puedo estar enamorado de mi odioso aniki- dios lo eh dicho bajo la mirada avergonzado al diablo mi orgullo._

-Sasuke……-_ se quedo callada dios lo sabia creo que la espante_-Sasuke te entiendo mas de lo que piensas…-_ me giro la miro completamente confundido, que quiere decir con que me entiende, ella comprende y responde mi pregunta silenciosa-Neji- es todo lo que me dice pero me alcanza para entenderla esta tan abochornada que tiembla, la abrazó no se porque solo lo ago ella me mira a los ojos se sonroja y me sonríe nos paramos juntos y abrazados caminamos de vuelta a su casa aun no me suelta así que yo solo le correspondo no quiero que se sienta mal. En la entrada esta Neji que me mira con odio algo me dice que hinata tiene mas suerte que yo esa mirada de odio esconde algo que a mi parecer es mas que obvio CELOS , que bueno que ella sea correspondida me alegra mucho veamos voy a ayudar un poco en agradecimiento por escucharme._

-Adiós Sasuke, ojala todo resulte bien, no diré nada, pero créeme que te entiendo no te sientas mal-

_-Claro que no Hinata- estoy mas que seguro que el que me perfora con la mirada es Neji pero me cercioro buscando de donde proviene esta sensación y es efectivamente el me acerco al rostro de una sonrojada Hinata y la beso en los labios es un beso casto sin nada de interesante pero Hinata esta tiesa como roca con mi aliento acariciando su rostro susurro bien bajito para que nadie mas que ella me escuche._

_-Agradezco tu ayuda este es mi pago te garantizo que Neji te corresponde- antes de que replicara o preguntara algo me alejo caminando tranquilo de ella, es cierto amo a mí aniki y estoy orgulloso de ello pero no voy a desrícelo, estoy seguro de que el me sigue considerando un crío y no podría enamorase de un crío que para colmo es u hermano menor._

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0oo0o0o0o_

Naruto y Itachi habían estado ablando todo el rato en que Sasuke se encontraba fuera y ahora los dos se encontraban en silencio.

-¡Así que por eso tan celosos!—dijo reflexionó el rubio rompiendo el silencio.

-No hagas bromas tonto, que de verdad esto esta mal, ¡por dios santo es mi oto-chan!, no puedo estar enamorado de el es un crío y mi hermano-

-¡Lo de crío esta de mas que yo tengo su edad y no soy ningún crío!- contesto molesto.

-como quieras, pero es que no puede ser creo que si me lo vuelvo a encontrar como esa noche así arrodilladito en el piso con ese culito prieto que (babas, hemorragia nasal, y cara pervert!! ¬) dios me lo cargo ay mismo y eso no es bueno- declaro asiendo que el Utzumaki comenzara a reírse a carcajadas limpias miranda la expresión en el rostro del mayor.

Mientras tanto Sasuke entraba en la casa y al encontrarla bacía se dirigió a las escaleras en direccional su cuarto que estaba dos cuartos de el de su hermano.

En el cuarto naruto seguía riéndose.

-¡Que te calles!- Itachi le tiro un almohadón en la cara al rubio asiendo que de la sorpresa este cayera al suelo pero decidió jugarle una mala pasada al pelilargo uso un jutsu y convirtió su cuerpo en el de Sasuke quedando a cuatro patas en el soelo miro por sobre el hombro al pelilargo y….

Sasuke había llegado a la habitación de su hermano y como escucho unos ruidos se acerco a abrir la puerta pero esta estaba serrada se extraño y se apego para asegurarse de que era su imaginación lo de los ruidos pero entonces

-ahhh mmmm Itachi…ahhh siii sige….mm dame ahí ahhh si!! Dame dame… ahhhh- la vos de naruto se escucho en gemidos extasiados todo el se estremeció y él que había ido a decirle a gaara que no tenia que ser desconfiado del rubio y ahora resulta que se lo estaba montando con su hermano en sus narices se aparto de la puerta y se dirigió a su cuarto serrando con cuidado "no quería interrumpir" mientras un deseo de destrozar a su mejor amigo lo inundaba.

En el cuarto Naruto comenzó a gemir asiendo que al mayor se le saltaran los ojos de la cara y una fuerte hemorragia surgiera en su nariz Naruto al ver la cara de su amigo deshizo el jutsu y comenzó a reírse a lo tonto mientras Itachi intentaba matarlo casi se empala por culpa de ese mendigo jutsu de porquería.

-jajajajja mira la cara de pervertido que pusiste creo que tienes razón violarías a tu hermano si lo ves en la ducha desnudo.-

-¡Gracias por las imágenes mentales kitsune!- rezongo el mayor.

-oh vamos Itachi, estoy seguro que si le dices a sasuke lo que sientes…. Mm pues-trataba de consolarlo de alguna manera pero no sabia que decir.

-¡Me castra!-completo el pelilargo.

-Mmm creo que tienes razón oye creo que ya llego- dijo abriendo la puerta del cuarto.

-Tenes razón siento su chacra, bueno será mejor que te instales en el cuarto junto al de sasuke- el ojicielo asientito y se dirigió al cuarto asignado mientras tanto sasuke salio de su habitación para dirigirse a al cocina donde estaba tomando agua su querido aniki.

-¿Cansado verdad aniki?- dijo burlón

-¿Y a ti que? "a que se refiere con cansado"-

-Solo digo, luego de acostarte con el mejor amigo de tu hermanito debes estar cansado ¿verdad?- contesto cortante- ¡y mas aun con el cardo de conciencia al saber que el chico tiene pareja!

-¿Pero de que demonios estas hablando? "dios ¿que le pasa Sasuke?"- preguntó incrédulo.

-o vamos no hace mas de diez minutos al pasar frente a tu puerta escuche a naruto gimiendo tu nombre casi desesperado, se nota que eres buen amante aniki- todo lo decía con un tono frió y acusador, colmado de dolor, celos, angustia, enfado, se sentía traicionado pero no sabia porque, ninguno de los dos sabia lo que el sentía por el portador del Mengekou (sorry no recuerdo como se escribe) sharingan no debería sentirse así de mal.

Itachi estaba tieso mataría a naruto por sus ocurrencias ahora tenia un mal entendió casi imposible de aclarar sin delatarse.

-¡Ohayo Sasuke-teme!-saludo el rubio que entraba en la cocina.

-Déjame en paz usuratonkachi, ojala Gaara no te pida perdón nunca- y con estas palabras sumamente afiladas se marcho a su cuarto.

Naruto sintió que las lágrimas acudían a sus ojos mientras miraba confuso a Itachi este le explicó la razón del comportamiento de el azabache pero esto en vez de tranquilizarlo lo angustiaba mas, estaba preocupado quizás fuera a hablar con Gaara y decirle que Naruto le fue infiel con el.

Luego de habérselas ingeniado le contaron Sasuke que todo era una broma así que no tenia que reaccionar así, este no se la creyó mucho pero prefirió quedarse callado.

Esa noche estaban cenando con tranquilidad y Naruto afirmo que en dos días mas se iría a suna con Gaara ya que se habían arreglado pero el no podía vivir en su departamento dado a que seguía destrozado, una vez terminaron de comer naruto propuso mirar una película de miedo solo por que s ele antojo.

-¿Dobe que es lo que pretendes? se que no te gustan las películas de terror- inquirió desconfiado el Uchiha menor.

--Nada solo quiero ver una película de terror teme ahora siéntate- empujo un poco a su amigo que se dejo caer en el sofá ero con la mala suerte que en el centro de este estaba despatarrado su nee-san dio a caer sobre el.

-Sasuke quítate que pesas- el menor hizo amago de levantarse pero en ese instante su trasero rozo la hombría de su hermano y tubo que reprimir un gemido de goce. –"Dios si así se siente dormida no me imagino como será cuándo esta excitado… ahhh que rico se sinti... dios no puedo estar pensando esto ahora"- Sasuke se reprendía mentalmente por estar pensando ese tipo de cosas mientras estaban todos juntos.

Se deslizo y quedo sentado junto a su nee-san que tenia la vista fija en el televisor –"mmm ese traserito lindo, creo que si vuelve a caer así sobre mi lo violo demonios la culpa la tiene el porque tiene que ser tan sexy"- itachi tenia la mete perdida en sus fantasías por mas que miraba fija la pantalla no veía las imágenes solo imaginaba a su oto-chan a cuatro sobre la cama piándole mas. Al rato Naruto estaba aferrado al brazo del pelilargo con todas sus fuerzas.

-No entre ahí es donde te van a matar- serró los ojos por eso no le gustaban la películas de miedo, le daban miedo ( N/A: no naru, las películas de miedo dan risa ¬¬ naru: no te burles).

-Naruto si me sigues estrujando así me quedare sin brazo- cometo itachi mirando al kitsune.

Así siguieron viendo la película, bah el rubio era el único que la miraba los otos dos estaban pendientes de las reacciones de "su amor platónico" pronto la película acabo y todos se dirigieron a sus respectivos cuartos a descansar.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Sasuke dormía pálidamente en su cama soñando con las cosas mas tiernas e inocentes cual niño de jardín de infantes..

-Ahhh Itachi... Sigue por favor… mm nee-san- mmm bueno no tan inocentes.

Mientras en el cuarto de al lado un rubio se despertaba sobresaltado por una pesadilla a causa de la película que vio antes de ir a dormir se levanto de su lecho y se dirigió al baño que quedaba al final del pasillo tres habitaciones después de la de Sasuke.

Sasuke se revolvía en la cama mientras un nombre in entendible salía de sus labios.

Sueño sasuke

Sasuke se encontraba boca arriba en su cama mientras su aniki se encontraba con la cabeza entre sus piernas lamiendo con gula su miembro asiéndole ver el cielo.

-ahhhh mm nee-san… mm que rico mas... mas rápido … mm Ita Itachi me co .. – estaba desesperado y justó cuando estaba por llegar a las puertas del cielo su hermano se detuvo no dejando que terminara.

-estas demasiado impaciente hermanito- relamiéndose los labios – si sigues gimiendo así despertaras a naru y no quieres que nos interrumpan verdad- sasuke asintió indefenso al hombre sobre el que lo miraba con una lujuria impresionante.- mmm entonces hay que hacer algo con esto porque con lo que te are gritaras asta desgárrate la garganta- el menor miro impresionado al pelilargo que comenzaba besar su cuello como antes lo había echo y tomando un trozo de tela lo amordazaba y ataba a la cabecera de la cama.

volviendo a la realidad

-ahhh… aniki si!!- sasuke seguía gimiendo cuando Naruto paso por delante de su puerta y al oír ruidos extraños se asomo en la habitación descubriendo a el muchacho en pleno orgasmo producto de un sueño húmero mientras de sus labios salía un palabra distorsionada ITACHI.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

A la mañana siguiente Naruto entro sigiloso en el cuarto del mayor.

-Itachi-susurro

-mmejamem dormmirshh- (traducción: déjame dormir) Naruto miro feo al mayor y lo tiro de la cama.

-Auchh ¿que haces Naru?- pregunto aun algo dormido

-te despierto para darte la mejor noticia de tu vida- respondió con una zorruna sonrisa de malicia en los labios.

-¿Eh? ¿De que estas hablando?- pregunto algo aturdido.

-mira ayer por la noche entre en el cuarto de Sasuke- comenzó el relato pero la mirada acecina que le mando Itachi lo dejo medio tildado.

-¿Por qué entraste en al cuarto de MI ototo?- pregunto molestos con una vos tan fría que congelaría al infierno.

-mmm pues, eso no importa lo que importa es lo que vi, TU ototo estaba con la empalada mas grande que vi en mi vida- Itachi se estaba enojando que hacia viendo el rubio esa parte del cuerpo de su niño-no me mires así que todavía no termino, bueno aparente mente estaba teniendo un sueño húmedo y de lo mas interesante sabes creo que escuche algo que te puede interesar.- miro esta ves de forma desafiante a al pelilargo.

-Maldita sea dime quien es el infeliz que ocupa las fantasías de mi Sasuke- casi grita, el titubeo del rubio lo estaba volviendo loco.

- de acuerdo pero siéntate antes de que te infartes- Itachi lo miro preocupado lo único que faltaba era que le dijera que su ototo esta enamorado de kakashi o de la pasta rosa que lo seguía a todas partes.- bueno el nombre que escuche …… ¡¡era el tuyo!! Me quede de piedra al escuchar como gemía tu nombre una y otra ves murmuraba algo de que lo desataras, creo que resulto siendo mas pervertido de lo que pensé , demasiado tiempo con kakashi-sensei y orochimaru lo traumaron- Itachi se quedó mirando incrédulo al rubio.-¡Itachi reacciona!- naruto le pego una cachetada que logro que el mayor volviera en si.

- ¿me lo estas diciendo enserio?- seguía sin creer.

-Si hombre te lo digo enserio, cuanto apuesto que tiene unas ojeras por estar toda la noche pensando en su nee-san- Itachi se le tiro enzima al rubio.

-¡¡Naru te adoro!!-

-Ita…chi… no… respiro- Itachi lo soltó

-Gomen-

-Bueno creo que me adelantare un día, disfruta la noche Itachi.-

Dúrate el desayuno Sasuke bostezó barias beses, y naruto e itachi se mandaban miaras cómplices dejando al menor un poco descolocado, ya habían terminado de desayunar y el rubio dio la noticia de que se iría esa misma tarde. Todo trascurrió tranquiló Naruto ya se había ido y Sasuke se encantaba tirado en el sofá con una botella de coca en la mano y mirando tele (al estilo homero simpson). Itachi respiro profundo y entro en el salón se sentó junto a su hermanito y lo miro de reojo.

- ¿no piensas hacer nada en todo el día?- pregunto

-no, tengo flojera- la verdad estaba cansado cada ves que serraba los ojos soñaba con el que ahora se encontraba a su lado y la verdad se estaba poniendo nervioso.

-mmm quizás pueda ayudarte a curara esa flojera eres un ninja debes mantener el físico baka-

-pues no veo que tu estés haciendo algo así qu..- no pudo terminar ya que el mayor se le adelanto y lo beso con toda la pasión que venia aguardando desde hacia años.

"_Me esta… me esta besando, dios besa muy bien, pero que demonios tengo que separarme pero mi cuerpo no reacciona no se en que momento paso pero estoy acostado en el sofa con EL enzima de di besandome, casi no tengo aire, tengo que alejarlo pero no quiero, maldito dejame entrar a mi tambien a tu boca no sere tandocil. Pero que demosnios tengo que separarlo"- mi mente grita en este instante, tengo que separarme peno no quiero hacerlo. Finalmente nos quedas sin aire y nos separmos y lo miro confundido._

_-¿por...Por que... Hiciste eso?- le pregunto tengo la vos entrecortada casi no tengo aire en los pulmones, seria la mejor muerte del mundo si muero asfixiado con su lengua._

_**-por que quise.. Además… no te oí quejarte… me...me correspondiste**__- el también esta agitado, demonios tiene razón me deje como colegiala calentona, que odio, pero lo disfrute._

_-pero no tenias porque besarme- replique mas calmado no se ni porqué le reprocho, talvez este jugando conmigo. _

_-al demonio ototo, tu también querías, anoche te la pasaste soñando con que yo te hacia vaya a saberse que cosas, ¿dime no te gustaría cumplir alguna fantasía?.- dios tengo su aliento en mi oído me esta besando el cuello, un momento me estuvo espiando, un fuerte sonrojo acudió a mi rostro y intento ocultarlo con furia mal fingida es difícil concentrarme en el enojo cuando mi nee-san me esta besando el cuello y acariciando el torso._

_-¿me... Estabas espiando? ahh- demonios no pude evitar gemir me esta mordían y duele pero me gusta es extraño creo que soy un poco masoca._

-puede ser, mmm eso sonó bien, vuelve a gemir oto-chan-_ demonios es un… me esta quitando la remera, mi cuerpo no reacciona no le correspondo pero tampoco ago anda por detenerlo, siento sus manos en mis costados subiendo asía mis pezones los acaricia y vuelve a besar mi cuello._

_-mmmm..ahhh maldito..- no puedo evitar que los gemidos salgan de mi boca, siento como va bajando besando mi pecho y me estremezco, ya no lo soporto comienzo yo también a acariciarlo a quitarle su molesta remera negra, lo escucho reír y separarse de mi un poco luego que le quite la prenda. Lo miro con reproche por separase._

-mm mi niño creo que tenemos que mover esto a un cuarto, no me mires así_- me contesto, ¿este es Itachi? Me esta cargando y lo miro descolocado entramos a su habitación por ser la mas cercana. _

-Sasuke, te amo, no me importa nada más y si quieres que continuemos esto me harás el hombre más feliz, pero si quieres que pare, parare.- _dios que le hicieron a mi nee-san es tan ¿tierno? No me lo creo lo abrazo y lo beso en los labios no se ni porque lo ago pero necesito hacerlo._

_-yo también te amo nee-san- le susurro en el oído creo que fue buena idea antes de poder reaccionar me tiro en el colchón el esta sobre mi mirándome directamente a los ojos esto me gusta._

-mmm sasu no sabes las beses que te imagine así, en mi cama suspirando, mientras yo te doy placer, mientras YO te toco de esta forma, de la que NADIE te toco antes de la que NADIE te tocara jamás-_ ese tono posesivo me hizo estremecer, me encanta que se así de de celoso, gimo suavecito a sentir como clava sus dientes en la carne de mi cuello seguro tendré una señora marca mañana._

_-Itachi.. no..mmm me muerdas..ahhh- le reclamo pero es difícil hablar cuando siento que sus manos están tan peligrosamente cerca de mi miembro, lo esta acariciando despacio con calma, maldito esto es una tortura quiero mas y se lo hago saber en un susurro, después de todo sigo siendo Sasuke Uchiha y no voy a suplicarle._

_-Sasu… te morderé las veces que quería porque ERES MIO y todos tienen que verlo- dios esta aumentando el ritmo de sus caricias comienzo a gemir mas alto lo se y trato de contenerme, esto es vergonzoso no puedo ser tan escandaloso._

_-Vamos oto-chan gime no te reprimas- esta sacándome el pantalón, ya esta esto me arto._

_-eres un... Pervertido aniki, pero ya me canse- giro brusco y me siento sobre el se que acabare siendo el uke de todas formas pero no me rendiré sin pelear, además no es justo el aun esta con sus pantalones.-Es mi turno de divertirme un poco- susurre en su oído y el suspira no me reconozco, esta es mi primera vez y quiero que el la disfruté tanto como yo oculto un poco mi nerviosismo y comienzo a repartir besos por su cuello y pecho dejando unas cuantas marquitas rojas, si yo soy suyo entonces el es mió también, me dirijo a sus pezones y con algo de timidez me llevo uno a la boca comienzo a lamerlo a desgastarlo, sabe bien miro asía arriba y veo como Itachi tiene la cabeza enterrada en la almohada y suspira. _

_-Sasuke.. mm – eso se escucho bien sigo con mi trabajo escuchando los suspiros que mi aniki deja escapar luego de que me canso de succionarlos morderlos y lamerlos, dejos los pezones de mi hermano en paz y sigo mi recorrido asía abajo delineando cada parte de el bajo por el abdomen y juego un poco con su ombligo oyó que deja salir un gemido mas audible, le quito los pantalones y titubeo un poco en sacarle o no los boxers, se ve el gran bulto en ellos, y me decido saco sus boxers y me quedo anonadado, es implemente perfecto siento como mi espalda choca con la cama no se en que momento itachi me volteo pero lo hizo._

_- ¿viste algo que te gusto ototo?- me pregunta con lascivia en el oído. Dios porque tiene que ser tan sexy._

_- no molestes aniki- le pido con vos ronca de excitación, lo escucho reír y miro su rostro tiene los ojos viciados como si fuera un muerto de hambre viendo un plato del mas exquisito manjar eso me pone nervioso._

_-No me mires así...- todo rojo de vergüenza._

-mmm pues me temo que no puedo evitarlo te ves tan violable así sonrojado ototo-_ dios creo que mi rostro debe estar mas rojo que el cabello de Gaara definitivamente es mas pervertido de que pensé, ¿acaso no lo toca en algo que el que esta a apunto de desvirgar es su hermano?._

(N/A: desde aquí narro yo no se me da el lemmon en primera persona-.-')

Sasuke miro un avergonzado a su aniki mientras este comenzaba de nueva cuenta besarlo desde el cuello asta el abdomen jugando con su lengua en el ombligo del menor y volviendo a subir de forma tortuosa, esta ves lo beso en los labios deforma desesperada volviendo a su tarea de bajar asta su ombligo esta ves decidió comenzó a bajar por su cadera hasta llegar a la punta de la hombría de su ototo.

-ahhh mm Itachi… no..no- trata de hablar en vano cuando sintió la lengua sobre su extensión.

-¿No que?- pregunto divertido el mayor.

-me da pena- habla bien bajito -"esto es mas que patético"- pensó -AHHH- el pelilargo se metió de lleno al sexo de su hermanito a la boca saboreándolo por completo mientras lo oía gemir una y otra vez, llevo tres dedos a la boca del joven bajo el que los lamió como si de caramelos se tratase, sin descuidara el trabajo de su lengua llevó un dedo a la entrada del azabache.

-Ahhhh… Itachi…. Si.. mmmmas…ahh..mmm- el menor lejos de sentir dolor se encontraba en la cumbre del placer sabia que en cualquier momento se vendría, el pelilargo llevo el segundo dedo a la entrada moviendo ambos intrusos en círculos abriéndolos en tijeritas metiéndolos y sacándolos, sabia que el orgasmo de su hermano se acercaba así que alejo su boca de el recibiendo un bufido molesto como respuesta.

-mmm sasu no te impacientes tanto…ahh.. si que rico….- junto con el reproche el mayor sintió unas manos masajeando su miembro con descaro y unos labios mordiendo su oreja, al parecer sasu estaba bastante desinhibido, el tercer dedo entro esta vez de forma dolorosa en el menor.

- mm itae itachi duele…ahh- se quejo

-vamos mi niño… ya veras como pronto lo disfrutas.- y así fuel al rato Sasuke se encontró a si mismo gimiendo y moviendo sus caderas tratando de intensificar la sensaciones que esos dedos provocaban en su interior.

El mayor saco sus dedos y se posiciono entre las piernas de su koi mirándolo directamente a los ojos como pidiéndole permiso para seguir.

-Mmm… hazlo nee-san… mmm… quiero sentirte dentro- al pelilargo casi le sale la hemorragia al escuchar a su ototo de esa forma, de una potente envestida entro en el, no quería lastimarlo y a su parecer le dolería menos si lo hacia así. Se quedo inmóvil.

-ahhh duele.. aniki..ahhh eres… un … bestia- protestaba el azabache.

-dios Sasu-chan…. Me estrecho…que rico… come la estrujas- no le presto atención a las palabras de su oto-chan sabia que el dolor pronto pasaría, pero Sasuke estaba adolorido sentía que se estaba rajando pro dentro y a su aniki solo s ele ocurría gemir para decirle lo estrecho que era esta entre alagado, avergonzado y molesto.

Las caderas del uchiha menor comenzaron amoverse buscando contacto, el dolor aun estaba pero ya no aguantaba mas, las embestidas comenzaron, primero lento a un ritmo tortuoso, pero cada ves la velocidad aumentaba mas el final se acercaba los dos gemían con desesperación el nombre del contrario, cada vez mas rápido mas asfixiante mas placentero.

_Más rápido._

_Más fuerte._

_Más hondo._

_Más adentro._

_Solo eso quiero mas, y Itachi no se niega a dármelo lo siento tan adentro tan grade, me llena no se como puedo pensar con claridad, las embestidas son fuertes, lo tiro a la cama y me coloco sobre el cabalgo a una velocidad impresionante no me importa nada mas… estoy tan cerca._

_-mmm Sasuke… Dios.. Mas rápido- siento su mano en mi cadera ayudándome a mantener mi ritmo._

_-itachi…si mas… mas hondo…que rico…aniki… ahhhh.. ahh ahí..Dios dame ahí- no se donde diablos esta dando pero es simplemente alucinante._

_Siento mi cara chocar contra el colchón dios me tienen a cuatro, que rico si Itachi dame ahí.. Me estoy corriendo quiero mas…_

_-ahhhhh aniki- no se que demonios siento mi cuerpo tensarse y un peso en mi espalda se ha corrido en mi interior, mantengo mis ojos serrados esto es simplemente perfecto._

_-.Sasuke..- guíeme en mi oído, pero lo siento distante, sus manos se sierran en torno a mi cintura y se acuesta a mi lado me giro y beso su labios._

_-Ai shiteru oto-chan- me dice esto es hermoso no se si es un sueño pero se siente también ya no me importa nada._

_-Ai shiteru nee-san- sierro los ojos y me acuesto sobre su fuerte pecho mientras me quedo dormido solo se que no importa que pase mañana lo tendré con migo y no volverá a dejarme solo._

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0oFIN0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o

**Notas Sioamichi: bueno espero les aya gustado esta cosa **

**Que la verdad no se que es, el lemmon me quedo horrible pero no se si les gusta o no, si quieren felicitarme o mandarme una amenaza de muerte mándeme un review **

**Besotes a todos y cuídense!!**

**Yo la de siempre sioamichi-chan!!**

**Recuerden si quieren comunicarse con migo me agregan **

**Sioamichi-chan(arroba)Hotmail(punto)com**

**Besotes…**

**por sierto si quieren que aga lo uqe pasa el dia despues a esto avisen**

**porqe la verdad creo que queda un pco inconcluso **

**pero esta en ustedes.**


End file.
